Blue man and Women
by MovinTarget666
Summary: Where does Manhattan go after the end of the comic? thought of this and i'll be adding sporadically as the ideas come
1. I think maybe I'll create some

Blue man and Women

AN: have been reading Watchmen recently and just thought, where does Dr. Manhattan go at the end?

Also, the alien Ozymandias summoned looked like a Reaper.

"I think maybe I'll create some."

Tachyons.

Tiny particles whose existence has been debated for years. Adrian had done it, found them and utilized them. All to stop Me, to make sure I could not see his plans, make sure that humanity was saved. And I had allowed it, for the thrill of not knowing; I told him that I had forgotten the pleasure of not knowing what the whole of creation had in store for me.

I did not lie.

Adrian had stopped me from seeing myself as all that I could be. I am not god, and even if there was one he would be nothing like me I tell Jenny. She is dead now. It is an inevitable condition of the human condition that they age and die in the course of almost a century.

Their lives are spent trying to find meaning in anything they can. Adrian wanted to save the world, Rorschach believed in Justice to the end, Daniel believed in the goodness of man, Jon had believed in the development of humanity.

But Jon is dead, and I have no meaning. I told Laurie that I would make life, something I would not have thought of before. It would have been a process I did not care for, too much work to create things in the order I would do them in anyway. I would know how, but still take the time to go through the steps.

But I do not know how. And this brings me back to the thoughts I have been having.

Tachyons, they would not block my sight if I did not allow it.

But I want to allow it.

For the thrill of not knowing, for the thrill of being wrong before being right.

So I send Tachyons into the future, and I let them cloud the future. I now see only the now and the then.

Now to find somewhere to begin.

I feel that it is important to start at the beginning, so I will start with a Sun.

There are many Nebula within the Milky Way galaxy, some are dense, others thin. Dense Nebula have a variety of gasses and minerals that will be key in the creation of a small sun, as well as planets.

I do not wish to simply take a planet and start creating. The process must be slow so that I can observe. I wish to know in my own time.

There is a Nebula that fits the criteria, the Serpent Nebula as it has been named. It is filled and somehow it has been drawing an infinitesimal amount of raw materials from an unknown source. I can both create and investigate in this Nebula.

I will go now.


	2. I do not believe there is a God

Blue man and Women Pt 2

I don't believe there is a god.

The area of nebula surrounding the Citadel was often a sight of many steamy Asari romance novels. The Nebula was a beautiful mix of colors, ranging from a pale blue to an orange that matched the grandeur of a setting sun. Any spot on the citadel, from the Presidium to the various Wards, that had a clear unblemished view of the nebula was a romantic local to bring a paramour.

This is why; nearly every couple out for a stroll through the Citadel noticed the strange storm of electrons before even the most powerful sensors in the defense fleet. It was not the fact that the storm wasn't detectable; it was simply the fact that the fleet commanders never thought to point their various detectors in the opposite direction of the Mass Relay.

Mass Relays are, and almost certainly always have been, the fastest mode of transportation in the known Galaxy. It was therefore a very understandable error that there would never been a need to detect incoming threats from any other direction.

Thus it was the couples of the Citadel that managed to watch the beautiful and terrifying sight of all of the free atoms pulled together into a single point about the size of an Asari or Batarian. This point then exploded outward, further disrupting any attempt from electronic equipment to determine what the origin of the storm was.

It was because of this sudden bursting that the eyes of anyone outdoors were draw immediately to the center of the blast. All of these people, of species varying from Krogan to Turian, saw the figure of a male Asari floating in the outermost reaches of space.

The conclusion that it was a male Asari, the only male Asari, came from the glowing blue skin with a lack of third and fourth eyes.

On the Citadel

Matriarch Benezia T'soni held her little girl as they watched the mysterious figure float in the Nebula. The two-year-old Asari looked at the glowing figure, shining against the backdrop of the Nebula, and asked her mother, "Is that a god?"

As though hearing her question, the blue figure looked in their direction. They could not clearly see it, but the screen that showed his face clearly indicated he turned his head. The blue man blinked and was gone. They did not blink, he did.

And he was right in front of them. The Matriarch jumped back in surprise and held her baby tighter. The blue man gave a depreciative smirk and to the little girl, "I do not believe there is a God, and if there is I'm nothing like him."

The little Asari nodded her head, smiling at the man and said, "My names Liara! What's yours?"

The Blue man blinked once more, tilting his head in contemplation, and responded, "My name is Jon, Liara. It is nice to meet you."


	3. Humanity

Blue man and Women Pt 3

Humanity

Shanxi was a ball of dirt that had been colonized for two decades before a relay was found orbiting the last planet in the system. It had been nearly two hundred years since humanities last contact with extraterrestrial life, yet the scars of a billion dead ran deep in the psyche of all of humanity.

The beginnings of true space travel, spear-headed by Adrian Veidt in the late twentieth century was a direct result of the attacks that were perpetrated by what had become known as the Cuts. A tabloid that had managed to catch a picture of one of the creatures before it imploded, and it was a remark on their resemblance to cuttlefish coined the name.

There was a distinct fear of a second attack, leading to the combined governments of the world turning their near limitless funding that had gone into the war machine towards the creation of defense against the extraterrestrial. Nixon had approached Veidt for access to the engine he had created with Dr. Manhattan before the superbeings disappearance. The former hero had decided to not only donate his machine, but himself as well

The reclusive billionaire threw himself into not only the development of defense, but also into expansion. He argued to the United Nations that the people of the world needed hope, a feeling that had been distinctly lacking since even before the attack. His speech captured the hearts of the people in droves, televised the image of a man filled with pain and guilt over the attack.

It was assumed that he regretted not doing more to protect the planet before the attack. It never crossed the minds of the people that Adrian Veidt was guilty over killing their fellows, or that he was expanding humanity in a hope to atone for his sins.

Space travel, colonization, and hope were all things that Adrian brought to the people of Earth in his quest of redemption. The Manhattan drive, as he called the machine that he and his former friend had made, was able to simulate the teleportation method that the doctor used, though the power requirement was tremendous. This discovery of faster than light travel was the advent of nearly two centuries of colonization and exploration that ended with the discovery of the Shanxi Relay.

The discovery of the Relay had been an accident and a tragedy in one. A cargo ship had experienced engine failure as it was entering the system, and the pull of the last planet had grabbed it. The captain had ordered that the ship be crashed into the moon instead of pulled into the grasp of a gas giant. With the striking of the moon, was the release of the ice that had been built around the Relay over the tens of thousands of years of disuse.

The reactivated Relay jettisoned the damaged ship to an unknown point in space. This relay was brought to the attention of the Turian hierarchy when a large amount of debris was found near a still dormant receiver. The Council gave permission to investigate when the bodies recovered were found to resemble in body structure, the strange god that had visited centuries previous.


End file.
